A Espada do Coração
by Leticia Himura
Summary: Uma saga do presente, na qual todos tem sua vida e seus sentimentos arriscados. FIC UA
1. Prisioneiro do seu próprio coração

****

A Espada do Coração

Capítulo 1: Prisioneiro do seu próprio coração 

O céu estava estrelado naquela noite... parecia que não iria chover no dia seguinte. As estrelas... como ele se sentia incomodado ao fitá-las... talvez porque, para ele, elas fossem solitárias, eternas.... eterno, algo eterno podia ser tão bom ou tão ruim... a eternidade de um sorriso, de uma palavra ressoando para sempre, capaz de acalmar qualquer coração... ou talvez, a eternidade de uma dor, de uma perda, que jamais poderia ser restaurada ou substituída....é.. parece que, certas coisas, ou melhor, certas pessoas são mesmo insubstituíveis... 

Ele sorriu tristemente ao perceber o quanto aqueles pontinhos luminosos se pareciam com os seus desejos... impossíveis de se alcançar. Ou, quando estivesse perto o suficiente, eles teriam se esvaído, jogados para uma outra dimensão longínqua. Tudo o que ele via agora era o reflexo de tudo aquilo que ele construíra, mas que agora, encontrava-se morto e enterrado dentro do seu pobre coração amargurado. 

Preferiria mil vezes não ter conhecido "a eternidade boa", para se ver livre da "eternidade ruim". Será? Será mesmo que ele poderia viver sem jamais ter experimentado certos sentimentos? Não, não poderia... não poderia abrir mão de sentir a felicidade irradiar dentro de si, depois de tê-la encontrado da maneira mais singela, mais pura e da maneira mais casual, através do amor.

Embora ele jamais acreditasse que poderia amar algum dia, depois de toda uma vida marcada por incertezas, escuridão e desconfiança ele conheceu a mais pura felicidade diante da visão mais perfeita que já presenciara, a claridade de um sol espetacular refletida em um par de belos olhos azuis.. os azuis mais perfeitos que já vira. É verdade que teve algumas mulheres, uma até, sacrificara-se por ele, fazendo-o sentir uma culpa que carregaria por toda a vida. Mas, pela dona daqueles olhos azuis é que se apaixonara.. os azuis dos olhos dela eram diferentes de qualquer outro azul já visto.. eram especiais, eram os azuis que lhe proporcionariam os melhores momentos da sua vida, em tão pouco tempo.

Ele despertou de seus devaneios com o toque daquela maldita campainha ensurdecedora. De certo que já seria meia-noite, pois as luzes se apagaram automaticamente e, como sempre, ele pôde ouvir homens correndo, gritando xingamentos e propostas insinuantes sendo feitas. 

O que importava? Ele já estava deitado mesmo...

- Ei, cara? Tá acordado?

Ele sorriu ao ouvir a voz do seu companheiro de cela. Na certa, Sanosuke queria "filar" alguns dos seus cigarros.

- Não precisa nem pedir... tome, eu estou mesmo querendo parar de fumar.

- Valeu, Kenshin! Você é mesmo um dos meus! Alguma novidade sobre a sua sentença? – disse acendendo o cigarro que naquela escuridão, parecia um ponto vermelho luminoso. Como um vaga-lume de luzes vermelhas, se algum dia já existiu um assim...

- Nada, se você quer saber...

- Que o réu se levante para ouvir a sua sentença.. Senhores do júri, por favor. 

Kenshin podia sentir toda a tensão dentro de si. Ele seria libertado, com toda a certeza. Seu advogado, Seta Soujiro, tinha feito um bom trabalho. Apesar daquele sorriso enigmático que carregava no rosto, ele teve uma ótima argumentação... com certeza provariam a sua inocência.

- Nós, membros do júri, consideramos o senhor Himura Kenshin culpado de todas acusações realizadas sobre ele pelo Estado japonês. O senhor Himura Kenshin cumprirá 12 anos e três meses por formação de quadrilha, 10 anos e 4 meses por falsificação e 8 anos e 6 meses por tráfico ilegal de armas em regime fechado, sem direito à condicional. A pena total é de 31 anos e 1 mês.

Não podia ser verdade. Não... ele não tinha cometido nenhum daqueles crimes.. então por quê diabos estaria sendo condenado? Pensava que aquele monte de testemunhas falsas que foram utilizadas pela Promotoria para incriminá-lo ,teriam seus depoimentos descartados ... QUEM conseguiria armar todo aquele esquema para prendê-lo e por quê?

Levantou-se exasperado, Kenshin não acreditava no que estava acontecendo.

- NÃO... é mentira!!! Eu não cometi nada disso... não podem me condenar por algo que eu não fiz!!!

- Fique calmo, Kenshin! Assim você só complica as coisas... nós podemos apelar, não se esqueça da Apelação! 

- Senhor Seta, acho melhor acalmar o seu cliente. Não quer mais uma condenação por desacato à Autoridade, não é? – o juiz olhava de forma superior para o ruivo.

Soujirou tentava, em vão, acalmar Kenshin. O réu se debatia desesperado.

- Pelo visto, a justiça foi feita.

Kenshin virou-se para ver quem tinha declarado tal calúnia. Arregalou os grandes olhos violetas ao notar a figura de....

- Yukishiro Enishi!!! O que está fazendo aqui? 

- Achava mesmo que ficaria imune, Battoussai? Achava mesmo que, depois de tudo o que fez, conseguiria sair limpo desta? - Enishi sorriu de forma sarcástica – Eu, como um cidadão honesto desta sociedade, jamais permitiria tal coisa.

Agora tudo se encaixava perfeitamente. As testemunhas arrumadas de última hora pelo Promotor, a pressa com que o seu julgamento fora arrumado, sem lhe dar a chance de conseguir um Habeas Corpus... tudo causado por aquele infeliz!!!

- Seu desgraçado!!!! – Kenshin não pensou em mais nada, não viu mais nada. Quando percebeu, tinha se soldado dos guardas e pulado em cima de Enishi, lhe dando um soco que pegou em cheio no seu nariz. – Seu filho da mãe!!! Armou tudo isso pra mim, não é?!!! 

Enishi, apesar de estar com o nariz quebrado e com a camisa suja de sangue, não pôde deixar de sorrir...- A minha Justiça dos Homens foi feita!!!

Kenshin foi retirado do tribunal às pressas, enquanto que Soujirou tentava argumentar com o juiz, para que o seu cliente não recebesse mais uma acusação.

Sagara sorriu de forma debochada.

- Parece que o "cabelinho branco" te ferrou direitinho, né? Mas também eu não esperava menos desse maldito governo... depois do que fizeram com o capitão Sagara, eu não me impressiono com mais nada.

- Não é bem assim, Sano.

- Como não é bem assim? Nós somos inocentes, esqueceu? Mais do que isso! Somos homens que trabalhavam para aqueles malditos políticos... resolvendo tudo por debaixo do pano pra que ninguém desconfiasse da instabilidade do país... para que não soubessem da existência de homens como Shishio Makoto.

- Pois pra mim, esta história está muito mal contada..

- Kenshin, não tem nada de mal contado nisso...o maldito governo que usou o capitão Sagara para fazer os seus trabalhinhos sujos, nos usou também!

Sanosuke tinha amargura na voz e Kenshin sabia por quê. O amigo de cela tinha servido o exército e acabara seguindo a carreira militar, graças a insistência do seu capitão. Depois de algum tempo, o senhor Sagara Souzou e mais alguns homens de suas tropas, apenas os mais fortes e hábeis, dentre eles Sano, haviam sido designados pelo governo para realizarem missões secretas em outros países, formando assim, a Tropa Sekihoutai. Infelizmente, em uma das missões, a tropa foi descoberta e todos os integrantes foram presos em solo estrangeiro. O Japão não havia dado nenhuma assistência aos seus homens, declarando que eram terroristas perigosos e podiam ser julgados de acordo com a Constituição estrangeira. Durante uma rebelião, Souzou tentava fugir com Sano, mas acabou sendo morto pelos guardas. 

Sanosuke parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos. Lembrava-se constantemente da promessa que havia feito ao seu capitão, quando este beirava a morte.

  
  
  
__

- Jure, Sanosuke.. jure que jamais vai deixar de lutar contra a impunidade... sempre esteja do lado justo... não importa se isso significar estar novamente ao lado do governo...

- Eu jamais farei isso, jamais combaterei ao lado daquele maldito governo novamente! 

- Não diga isso.. você tem que sempre lutar para que as coisas melhorem.. para que os desamparados possam um dia viver em paz...Jure..

- Eu.. eu juro. – Sano tinha lágrimas que escorriam sem parar.. ele nunca fora homem de chorar, mas vendo a pessoa que mais admirava traída, morta... não pôde conter-se.

- Agora vá.. fuja daqui... você é jovem, conseguirá sobreviver por aí...- Souzou sorriu ao lembrar-se da maneira de como seu subordinado sempre se arranjara no meio de seus trambiques. – Só não se esqueça do que me prometeu...

Dizendo isso, Sagara Souzou morreu. Para homenageá-lo, Sanosuke passou a utilizar o sobrenome Sagara, assim jamais se esqueceria de sua promessa.

  
  
  
Kenshin entendia o amigo... também havia perdido sua família e uma pessoa da qual gostava muito.

- Sinto muito, Sano. - Foi tudo o que conseguiu murmurar.

- Não sinta!!! Apenas lute!! Lute muito e saia daqui.. não deixe esse maldito governo vencer!!!!

  
  


***********************************************************

Estava chovendo torrencialmente. Como podia chover tanto assim em uma única noite?

Ela estava olhando o jardim lá fora...de repente, lembranças vieram a sua mente e ela pôde visualizar um jardim cheio de vida... era como se pudesse ver a sua frente ela e a sua família, seu pai, sua mãe e seu irmão... os risos dela e de Yahico enquanto seu pai brincava com eles, molhando-os com a mangueira do jardim...sua mãe na porta da cozinha chamando-os para o almoço, tentando parecer nervosa com o fato de nenhum dos três lhe darem atenção.

O sorriso se alargou na sua face...

- Mana? Ei! Kaoru, você está aí?

De repente, ela voltou a realidade e seu sorriso desmanchou-se... as suas ternas lembranças se desfizeram e tudo voltou a ficar escuro, frio e nublado lá fora... _não só lá fora..._- pensou, antes de se virar e encarar o irmão.

- O que você quer agora, Yahico?

- Nada... só achei que você quisesse saber que o jantar está pronto... feiosa!

No mesmo momento, Kaoru começou a correr atrás de seu irmão travesso, gritando que não era feiosa. Depois de algum tempo, pararam e, ofegantes, dirigiram-se para a mesa de jantar. Aquilo até parecia uma tradição... algo que eles faziam há tanto tempo, que já era parte da rotina.

- Então...- Kaoru esperou que seu irmão lhe dissesse algo, enquanto ela colocava o guardanapo sobre o colo.

- Então o quê, feiosa?

Ela rangeu os dentes – Já disse que não sou nenhuma feiosa!!! Pare de me chamar assim!

- Você nunca se olhou no espelho, não? Como eu posso deixar de te chamar de feiosa, se a feiura está estampada na sua cara?

A moça suspirou... não adiantava discutir com Yahico... era melhor ignorar, por hora, os comentários maldosos dele.

- Como foi hoje na escola? – perguntou, tentando mudar de assunto

- "Como foi hoje na escola?" – Yahico imitou-a em tom de deboche - Que pergunta mais ridícula!!! Você fala como naqueles filmes americanos idiotas!!!

- Qual o mal em te perguntar como foi na escola? Você é muito anti-social!!!!

- Você também seria se todos apontassem pra você na rua, olhando-o com pena por ter perdido os pais!!!

Yahico arrependeu-se na hora por ter dito aquelas palavras... sentiu um aperto no coração ao observar a irmão largar os talheres e seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas...

- Me perdoe...eu não tive a intenção.. eu não queria...droga, como eu sou estúpido!!! – Yahico correu para o lado da irmã e lhe ofereceu seu guardanapo para que ela enxugasse as lágrimas.

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem, afinal, você deve realmente sofrer muito com os comentários dos outros. 

- Mas eu não tinha nada que contar isso a você!

- Claro que tem, mocinho! Eu sou sua irmã e, infelizmente, sua única família agora – Kaoru suspirou tristemente.

- Mas eu não quero vê-la triste...oê.. você sabe que oto-san e nem okaa-san gostariam de saber que eu andei fazendo você chorar, certo? – ele piscou pra ela de maneira marota!!!

Kaoru sorriu. Sabia que, apesar de tudo pelo o que vinha passando, tinha Yahico ao seu lado e jamais deixaria que ele sofresse mais do que já havia sofrido... faria de tudo por ele, seu único irmão.. um tanto pestinha ás vezes, tinha que confessar, mas também um garoto que soube ser forte e a apoiou num momento em que ela pensou que não agüentaria... agora era a sua vez de ser forte.

- Desculpe, Yahico... prometo não ser mais tão chata...Gomen!!!

- Daijobu... você é uma garota... garotas sempre são fracas...

- Nani?! - Kaoru levantou uma sobrancelha... 

- Quero dizer... hã... ás vezes todos somos meio fraquinhos, né? – ele deu um sorriso amarelo. Não a queria chatear mais.... não nesta noite...

- É, acho que só hoje vou dizer que você tem razão...se até você admite que é fraco, algumas vezes...

- Ei! Eu não disse que eu sou fraco, eu dis...

- Tá, tá, tudo bem... você nunca será fraco - a moça completou de maneira debochada...

- Ainda bem que você admite!! – o garoto ergueu o garfo, inflando o peito, orgulhoso.

O jantar seguiu tranqüilo e silencioso depois disso. Até o ponto em que Kaoru se lembrou de que tinha que contar uma coisa a Yahico...

__

- Eu não deveria falar nada. Ele não vai gostar disso, mas eu não posso mais adiar... é melhor falar de uma vez – pensou para si e suspirou antes de chamá-lo

- Yahico, eu falei com Enishi ontem...- a garota pronunciou, enquanto levantava-se e recolhia os pratos se dirigindo a pia

Yahico mudou seu humor só de ouvir aquele nome... mas que droga! Será que sua irmã não percebia as coisas bem no seu nariz? Em momentos assim, é que ele pensava que ela era uma Baka mesmo!

- O que aquele quatro olhos falou pra você? Por acaso te deu a brilhante idéia de me colocar em um colégio interno?

- Não fale deste jeito de Enishi, Yahico! Ele nos ajudou muito desde que tudo aconteceu. E não sei por que essa sua desconfiança dele... ele te adora!!!

Yahico balançou a cabeça e levantou-se da mesa

- Ele não me adora, deixe de fingir que não vê as coisas, Kaoru!!! Ele está doido pra se casar com você e me mandar pra Groelândia!!! Como você pode confiar em um idiota destes?

- Olha a boca, menino!!! Enishi é o meu noivo e não admito que fale assim dele!

O garoto sorriu de forma debochada e cruzou os braços..

- Por acaso, você o ama?

Kaoru se desconcertou toda com a pergunta do garoto, como é que ele podia ser tão esperto assim? Tentou fingir, mas ele já havia atingido o seu ponto fraco.

- Como? 

Perguntei se você o ama... ainda não respondeu...

- Enishi é muito bom pra mim e pra você... é de uma pessoa assim que nós precisamos....

Kaoru virou-se para pia tentando evitar olhar seu irmão... sabia que Yahico não desistira fácil daquela conversa...

- Onee-chan , por que tem que se casar com ele ?

- Yahico – ela suspirou – papai sabia que se algo acontecesse a ele, Enishi cuidaria de nós.

- Mentira! – o garoto gritou exasperado – oto-san não sabia como ele era de verdade! Não vê que ele enganou o nosso pai para se casar com você?!

- Já chega, Yahico! – Kaoru não queria discutir algo, sobre o qual ela não tinha mais controle – Eu tenho que me casar com ele, quer você queira ou não!!

O garoto bufou de raiva

- Você pode até se casar com ele, mas eu sei que não é dele que você gosta....

Dizendo isso, o garoto saiu correndo e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Kaoru debruçou-se na pia, escorando nesta.... por que diabos o seu irmão tinha que lembrá-la deste _pequeno_ detalhe? Depois de tanto fazer para tentar ignorar a idéia de que se casaria com alguém que não amava.... mas agora não tinha volta. Se casaria com Enishi, assim como o seu pai queria...lembrou-se de uma de suas últimas conversas com o seu querido oto-san...

- Kaoru, minha querida, não posso deixar a você e seu irmão desamparados se algo acontecer comigo.

O senhor Kamyia tentava convencer a filha sobre um suposto compromisso com Yukishiro Enishi.

- Mas papai, por que eu tenho que me comprometer com ele? O senhor sabe que eu...

O senhor de imediato a interrompeu. Não queria que a filha se quer pronunciasse um nome de alguém de nível tão baixo!

- Não quero você envolvida com alguém que não te merece minha filha...não posso deixar isso acontecer...você e Yahico são os meus maiores tesouros... não quero que você sofra....

- Por Kami! Eu irei sofrer se me casar com alguém que não amo! – Kaoru não agüentava mais argumentar com o pai... – Por que de repente o senhor mudou de idéia sobre ...

- Kaoru!!! Por favor!!! Não quero mais ouvir falar deste rapaz!! 

A jovem percebia que, a forma com a qual o seu pai falava, não deixava dúvidas de que ele queria dar o assunto por encerrado, mas ela jamais desistiria de lutar pelo o que mais queria.

- Mas o senhor gostava tanto dele... por que? Por que isso agora?

O senhor Kamyia fechou os olhos tentando não se exaltar mais do que já estava..

- Querida... eu sei que agora você não percebe o perigo em que pode se meter. Isso é normal, ao julgar pela sua idade... é por isso que eu estou aqui, para não permitir que você cometa erros, dos quais se arrependerá mais tarde! Por favor, me entenda – ele se aproximou dela, lhe beijando a testa – quero o melhor pra você e sei que isso é algo que Yukishiro Enishi pode lhe dar...

Dizendo isso, o homem saiu do quarto, deixando para trás uma Kaoru indignada.

- Eu não vou desistir... não vou!! – pensou para si.

Voltando-se a realidade, a garota mirou a louça na pia...ela tinha desistido. Ela, que tanto tinha prezado pela sua liberdade e vontade própria, desistira. 

- Talvez Yahico tenha razão sobre Enishi... – sussurrou para que só seus pensamentos a ouvissem.

Pegou o avental e amarrou-o a cintura.

- Agora isso não importa mais. – Virou-se para a louça suja na pia e abriu a torneira. Sabia que não precisava fazer aquilo... a empregada se encarregaria disto pela manhã, mas, ás vezes, era bom tentar pensar em outras coisas.

  
  


*************************************************************************

Kenshin estava sentado na beira do pátio, observando o movimento naquela manhã. As coisas ainda estavam calmas... – _Ainda. – _pensou para si, imaginando que algo estava por vir. Pelo menos, era o que o seu sexto sentido lhe dizia.

Sanosuke jogava basquete com uma flexibilidade que só ele mesmo possuía... vinha trazendo a bola e, ao chegar no garrafão do time adversário, observou seus companheiros, todos estavam devidamente marcados... sem pensar muito, infiltrou-se em baixo da cesta e abaixou-se, habilmente, quando um jogador tentou lhe roubar a bola. Continuou batendo-a no chão e, desviando-se de todos, tomou uma posição perfeita para lançar a bola. Deu uma risada irônica – _Seria melhor marcar uma de três pontos – _Voltou-se, então, mais para o centro da quadra, realizando várias manobras para desviar-se dos marcadores... sem mais problemas, lançou a bola bem do meio da quadra. Não é que o tiro foi certeiro? Ela entrou sem ao menos vacilar.

- Caramba, Sano! Bem que você podia ter passado a bola ao menos uma vez...- reclamou um colega de jogo – Nós mal tocamos na bola o terceiro tempo inteiro!

Sano enxugou o suor da testa com a camisa que estava em cima de um dos bancos.

- Não tenho culpa se eu jogo tão bem... 

O amigo não ficou tão satisfeito com aquela _modesta _resposta e encarou Sanosuke de modo sarcástico.

- Está certo... eu vou deixar vocês tentarem se virarem sozinhos desta vez... – Sano respondeu, observando um Kenshin pensativo. – estou fora do jogo, agora.

Sem mais esperar, cruzou a quadra, indo sentar-se ao lado do ruivo.

- Então Kenshin? Qual é o problema? Está sério demais, apesar de isso não ser muito novidade...

Kenshin não se deu ao trabalho de abrir a boca para responder. Apenas acenou com a cabeça para os lados que se aproximavam da parte administrativa do presidio. Sanosuke mirou o lugar que Kenshin indicara e não pôde conter um olhar irritado ao observar quem o amigo descobrira.

- Hajime Saito – foi tudo o que o moreno conseguiu sussurrar. – O que esse desgraçado está fazendo aqui?

- Não sei, mas com certeza, boa coisa não é...

Os dois observavam o policial alto, com o seu habitual uniforme e o cigarro na boca. Aparentemente, ele não havia se quer notado os dois prisioneiros lhe observando.

- Aquele idiota!! Vou quebrar a cara dele como devia ter feito há muito tempo... – Sano rangeu os dentes e estava pronto para partir para a briga, quando Kenshin lhe segurou o braço.

- Não, Sano.... tudo o que você vai conseguir com isso são uns dias na solitária...é melhor não interferir, quero ver o que ele está procurando.

Sano suspirou, irritado. Ele sempre agia por impulso... felizmente, Kenshin o impedia a maior parte das vezes, evitando que ele se metesse em confusão...

- Mas ainda pego esse traidor um dia...

  
  


***************************************************************************

Ele caminhava imponente, pelos corredores daquele palacete... o imóvel era realmente luxuoso, recheado de pratarias finas, porcelanas raras de diversas dinastias chinesas. Havia até uma katana chinesa, forjada no século XVII com um belo dragão desenhado por toda a espada. Tudo era exibido pelos corredores, demonstrando o quanto o seu dono adorava exibir a sua imponência, o seu poder...

Ele sorriu de forma sarcástica.. - _Que coisa mais inútil- _pensou para si.

Parou diante de uma imensa porta de madeira... sem se importar com o mármore caro que cobria o chão, jogou o cigarro no piso e amassou com a sola do sapato...

Bateu a porta e ouviu um sinal de aprovação vindo de dentro...abriu-a e deparou-se com um belo escritório, decorado ao estilo do século passado com móveis em madeira maciça.

O senhor, sentado a mesa, abriu um tímido sorriso falso.

- Não esperava vê-lo tão cedo, senhor Saito.

- O mesmo digo eu, Yukishiro Enishi. 

__

  
Terá continuação

/.../

****

Olá, pessoal!

Essa é a minha primeira fic e estou muito ansiosa, esperando saber o que vocês leitores acharam dela. Por isso, por favor, realmente deixem reviews, pois só assim essa fic terá continuação, apesar do que está escrito aí em cima. Eu sei que parece meio mal da minha parte, mas se eu não tiver nenhum review, é como se ninguém lesse a fic, né? Por favor, escrevam!!!

Quero agradecer em especial, à minha amiga Primulla! Pri, você é demais e sabe que, se não fosse o seu incentivo, essa fic nunca sairia do papel!!!!

Aproveitando que vocês estão lendo estas notas, para quem gosta de boas fics, leiam as da Pri, em especial a "É Você". É muito kawaii, principalmente para fãs de Ken/Kao.

É só.. obrigada por lerem e até a próxima!

Letícia Himura


	2. O Tigre à Espreita e o Lobo de Mibu

  
**A Espada do Coração**   
****

Capítulo 2: O Tigre à espreita e o Lobo de Mibu

  
Os dois homens ficaram durante algum tempo se observando. Olhares gélidos e sorrisos sarcásticos eram lançados e devolvidos com expressões que ambas as partes entendiam bem. Entre eles, não era necessário palavras para se fazer entender, ambos eram homens frios, sem sentimentos, capazes de passar por cima de tudo e de todos regidos pelo seu código de honra.

Enishi virou sua cadeira de costas para o policial, ficando diante da imensa parede de vidro que cobria os fundos do recinto. Dali, podia então observar o seu belo jardim oriental, que há anos atrás sua querida irmã arquitetara.

- Então, senhor Saito, espero que tudo esteja saindo como o planejado.

- Tudo está sob controle. – Saito respondeu sem pestanejar.

Enishi sorriu e ajeitou os pequenos óculos escuros.

- Então o que faz aqui? Que eu saiba, informei ao senhor que apenas assuntos de extrema urgência seriam tratados pessoalmente.

- Não está cumprindo com o combinado, Yukishiro. – o policial fez uma pausa para acender um cigarro – quero Battoussai fora da cadeia.

Enishi voltou sua cadeira em direção a Saito e depois levantou-se com as mão cruzadas para trás.

- Mas, por quê a pressa, senhor Saito? Deixe que Battoussai definhe na prisão. Depois, terei o prazer de libertá-lo para entregá-lo aos seus cuidados.

- Quero que Battoussai esteja vivo e em boas condições. Um morto vivo não me interessa.

O anfitrião levou a mão direita ao queixo, acariciando-o de leve e começou a percorrer o escritório em passos lentos.

- Entendo...o senhor quer que Battoussai esteja em condições de luta, para que assim possam travar um combate.- o homem de cabelos brancos sorriu de forma meiga, como se apreciasse aquela conversa – pelo visto, o prisioneiro tem muitos inimigos. Não se preocupe, eu não trairei o senhor. Pelo menos não ainda.

Enishi parou diante de uma imensa estante de mogno, repleta de livros e objetos de arte. Mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi o retrato de uma bela jovem, que possuía os cabelos negros presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e olhos intensamente azuis. Sorriu novamente.

- Eu tenho outros assuntos a tratar. Depois disso, terá Battoussai para você, contanto que o coloque na cadeia novamente, quando terminar.

Saito encostou-se na parede próxima a porta, e jogou o toco de cigarro no chão.

- Case-se logo com a garota Kamyia e solte Himura. Eu não tenho tempo a perder com as suas encenações idiotas.

O jovem de cabelos brancos gargalhou alto ao ouvir tal afirmação.

- O senhor é um tanto ansioso! Tenha calma... tudo sairá como o previsto. Apenas espere que eu me case e então Battoussai será assunto seu. Eu acho que já terminei com ele.

Formou-se um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios do policial. Ele levantou o rosto, cruzou os braços e fitou o homem a sua frente.

- Por que tudo isso? Por acaso tem medo que Himura lhe roube a noiva?

Enishi abriu um pequeno sorriso sarcástico, e mirou os olhos do policial.

- Senhor Saito, acho que esse assunto não lhe interessa. Mas se insinuar novamente que temo o idiota do Battoussai, - o sorriso se abriu ainda mais e ele concluiu calmamente – terei o prazer de mandá-lo para a cadeia junto com ele.

Saito deu de ombros. Afinal, aquilo tudo não lhe interessava realmente... tinha um único objetivo quando fora se encontrar com Yukishiro Enishi.

- E quanto a fragata do Shishio Makoto? A polícia japonesa está perto de descobrir o cais, no qual você escondeu-a. Acho mais seguro retirá-la de lá.

- Tem razão. Realmente, o senhor é muito perspicaz. Não se preocupe, já mandei retirá-la de lá e levarem-na para a minha ilha nas proximidades de Tóquio. Tenho certeza de que lá, a fragata estará segura. Em todo o caso, se algo acontecer e atrasar a retirada da fragata, tenho certeza de que o senhor poderá dar um jeito. Suborne alguns policiais, eu pago o preço.

Saito descruzou os braços e abriu a porta, indicando que a conversa estava encerrada.

- Como quiser, Yukishiro. Mas lembre-se, eu quero o Himura solto logo depois de Ter os seus assuntos resolvidos. – Dizendo isso, o policial saiu e fechou a porta, deixando para trás um Enishi sorridente. As coisas estavam saindo como ele planejara. Finalmente , a sua Justiça dos Homens estava se realizando.

  
  


**********************************************************************

Yahico percorria o centro de Tóquio com um graveto nas mãos, deslizando-o nas grades de um parque. Estava assobiando uma canção qualquer quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Virou-se para trás e viu correndo em sua direção, a sua colega de classe e grande amiga, Tsubame. 

- Caramba, Yahico - ela falava enquanto mantinha as mãos no lado esquerdo do peito, tentando tomar fôlego. – Você anda rápido mesmo. Eu estou há um tempão tentando te alcançar. Aonde vai a essa hora, por acaso esqueceu que temos aula depois do almoço? 

- Claro que não! Eu sei muito bem das aulas – ele começou a andar novamente – simplesmente não estou afim de assistir hoje.

A garota correu novamente até ele e segurou seu braço, impedindo-o de se afastar dela.

- Por que faz isso? 

- Por que faço o quê?

- Por que mata aulas fingindo que é um garoto rebelde, sendo que não é? Eu sei que o assunto dos seus pais te incomoda muito, assim como o casamento da sua irmã, mas não acha que está tomando atitudes muito infantis?

O garoto piscou uma centena de vezes, tentando assimilar o fato de Tsubame saber tanto sobre ele. Como ela percebia tudo isso? Será que os seus sentimentos eram transparentes por acaso? Se recompondo rapidamente, para que a garota não percebesse a surpresa nos seus olhos, puxou seu braço e voltou a caminhar, só que desta vez, mais calmamente.

- Não tem nada a ver o que você disse. Eu simplesmente não estou afim hoje, só isso. Agora, acho melhor você voltar, se não quer se atrasar para a aula.

- Você mente muito mal, sabia? – a garota voltou a se aproximar dele – mas tudo bem se não quer falar sobre isso. O que você vai fazer agora?

O garoto estava boquiaberto. Ela tinha percebido que ele mentira. Mas como? Ele sempre enganava todo mundo com as suas mentiras, como ela conseguira perceber? Antes que pudesse continuar pensando, a garota disse algo que o fez voltar sua atenção à ela.

- Eu vou com você.

- O que?

- Eu vou com você, aonde você for. - ela completou calmamente.

- Você vai matar aula?

- Não é bem assim. As próximas aulas são de biologia.. eu não curto muito ficar abrindo sapos.

(PS: por incrível que pareça, esse é uma das atividades da aula de biologia dos japoneses do Ensino Fundamental. Quem me contou foi uma amiga japonesa que veio morar no Brasil)

- Por que vai matar aula comigo?! – O garoto falou abismado, não engolindo a desculpa da aula de biologia.

Tsubame tocou delicadamente as mãos de Yahico e olhou-o com carinho.

- Eu.. eu me preocupo com você – a garota respondeu, corando.

Yahico corou também e, para tentar esconder o rubro de sua face, virou-se de costas. Apesar disso, abriu um sorriso, era bom saber que alguém se preocupava com ele, principalmente num momento em que ele se sentia tão sozinho.

- Está bem...você quer ver como eu bato um flip de 360° e dou um olê maneiro com o skate? 

(PS: Por favor, se tiver algum skatista lendo este fic, desculpe-me se escrevi algo errado.. eu não entendo muito de skates)

A garota sorriu para ele – Claro que eu gostaria, contanto que depois a gente estude um pouco para a prova de matemática que vai ter amanhã. 

O garoto cruzou os braços e fez uma cara emburrada..

- Você não muda, não é, Tsubame? Sempre tentando me fazer estudar, né? – ele suspirou – tudo bem vai, desta vez passa. Vamos lá em casa para apanhar o skate.

Na verdade, não se importava em estudar um pouco, gostava da companhia da garota. Já que ela era a sua única e melhor amiga, pois, além de estudarem juntos, eles trabalhavam em um restaurante, o Akabeko. Ela, por precisar ajudar a família e ele, por insistência de seu pai que queria que o filho se acostumasse a trabalhar desde cedo.

- A sua irmã não vai estranhar de você estar saindo tão cedo do colégio?

- Que nada... essa hora ela tá na casa do "quatro olhos" – ele fez uma careta ao lembrar-se de Enishi – não tem problema. Vamos! 

  
  


*************************************************************************

- Eu não me demoro! É só pegar aquela revista para a Misao e já podemos ir.

Kaoru abriu a porta de casa apressada e subiu as escadas, enquanto gritava para Enishi que a esperava dentro do carro. Quando a moça retornou, encontrou o noivo fechando a porta de entrada.

- Eu pensei que você estivesse com pressa para me deixar na Misao e depois ir para o escritório..

Enishi se dirigiu ao sofá e sentou-se calmamente.

- Eu sei, mas eu liguei para lá e me disseram que a minha reunião foi adiada. Além do mais, - afrouxou a gravata antes de responder – eu não tive uma manhã muito agradável, Koishi.

- Algum problema sério? – a garota perguntou educadamente, como se estivesse se dirigindo a um estranho.

- Nada demais. Apenas...- ele ponderou antes de continuar - digamos que não se fazem mais policiais como antigamente, como diria o seu pai. Mas não precisamos falar disso, venha aqui.

Kaoru sorriu levemente e se sentou ao lado de Enishi, tomando o cuidado em manter uma certa distância entre eles.

- O que foi, minha querida? Não vá me dizer que ainda não se sente a vontade comigo?

- Do que está falando, Enishi? 

- Estou falando disso! – foi o que ele respondeu, antes de se aproximar da noiva, a enlaçando pela cintura e beijando-lhe profundamente.

Kaoru foi pega de surpresa pelo noivo, não esperava que ele a estivesse beijando daquela forma tão avassaladora. Assim que conseguiu raciocinar, colocou suas mãos nos ombros do rapaz, o afastando de si.

Enishi nem mesmo tentou responder, apenas a puxou novamente para si e, enlouquecido de desejo, começou a beijar-lhe a nuca, até que chegasse bem próximo ao seu ouvido.

- Eu sei que você quer.. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu sussurrar.

- Não, Enishi... não desse jeito.- ela empurrou-o de forma brusca, para que o moço realmente percebesse que ela não queria.

O jovem executivo se levantou e suspirou, olhando para um ponto qualquer da imensa janela que dava para a rua. Ficou assim durante minutos, deixando Kaoru um tanto quanto assustada. Ela sabia que os homens não gostavam de serem rejeitados, principalmente homens como Enishi, que jamais são rejeitados, muito pelo contrário. Enishi sempre fora o mais desejado, o mais cobiçado, ela sabia que, desde os tempos de escola, ele saía com quem quisesse, a hora que quisesse. Todas as garotas o achavam lindo, com aquele olhar penetrante e aquele ar de superioridade que o envolvia.. para ela, o moço não tinha nada de magnífico. Acreditava que o seu olhar tinha muito mais de negro do que de penetrante, como se sua alma fosse má por natureza. A energia que o envolvia era perversa e forte, como se pudesse cortar a pele, quando ele se enfurecia. Era por essa e outras razões que Kaoru não queria se entregar a ele, sentia medo. Jamais faria amor com alguém que lhe causasse calafrios deste tipo. Mas Enishi sempre deixara claro que desejava muito mais que meros olhares doces e beijos singelos e ele havia se tornado mais insistente, desde que o sr. Kamiya falecera.

- Qual o seu problema, afinal? – ela o ouviu perguntar, com uma certa ansiedade e nervosismo na voz. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse responder, ele olho-a de forma debochada – Que pergunta mais estúpida! O que te perturba é o idiota do Himura, não é?!!!!

Enishi se aproximou da noiva e, abruptamente, a pegou pelos braços, chacoalhando-a fortemente.

- Responda! Anda, por que não me responde, ou já se esqueceu de que ele é suspeito de ter matado o seu pai, hein?!!!

- Enishi, por favor – Kaoru lacrimejava e tremia de pavor – me solte, está me machucando.

O jovem percebeu que realmente estava machucando a noiva, ao ver seus dedos marcados na pele alva dela. Soltou-a com cuidado e afastou-se. Ele não deveria perder o controle, não agora que finalmente afastara Battoussai do ser mais precioso para ele.

__

- E para mim também – pensou. Quando Tomoe ainda era viva, ele jamais pudera amar uma mulher de verdade. Dormira com muitas, mas apenas por diversão, por sexo. Tomoe ocupava todo o seu coração, no qual só havia espaço para o sentimento singelo e puro, destinado ao ser que sempre cuidara dele com todo o amor. Após a morte da irmã, graças ao infeliz do Battoussai, ele ficara só, totalmente só. Possuía muito dinheiro era verdade, mas jamais o dinheiro fora capaz de preencher o vazio que sentia... foi quando conheceu Kaoru, a única mulher que se comparava a sua irmã.. tudo nela era igualmente perfeito, mas Battoussai percebera isso também, porém desta vez, ele não perderia, ele venceria o homem que mais odiava na terra.

_ - E eu venci...- _pensando isso_, _virou-se para a noiva com umsorriso cálido nos lábios.

- Meu amor, me desculpe.. mas eu não entendo esse seu puritanismo todo. Pra quê tudo isso se vamos nos casar em menos de três meses?

- Enishi.. eu... bem, acho que não estou preparada.

Ele sorriu de forma meiga, parecia que seria um pouco mais trabalhoso do que ele pensava. Mas nada que fosse além de dez minutos.

- Querida, eu sei que você está assustada, afinal, é a sua primeira vez. Mas você sabe que eu jamais a machucaria, não é?

Ele se ajoelhou diante dela e tomou-lhe os braços, de forma cálida, acariciando-os de leve. Aproximou-se devagar da noiva e, dizendo-lhe palavras confortantes, foi encostando os seus lábios nos dela.

- Enishi, eu...

- Shhhh... fique calma, minha querida. Eu estou aqui...

Será que ele não compreendia que esse era o problema? Ele estar perto demais? Mas ela não teve muito tempo para raciocinar.. pois ele agora, a estava empurrando, delicadamente, contra o sofá.. em pouco tempo, a moça estava deitada e Enishi, sobre ela, a beijava por todos os lados.

_ O que eu faço, Meu Deus?!! Tenho medo de ele se enfurecer se eu... _

Enishi avançava cada vez mais pra cima da noiva, enquanto que ela se sentia assustada e acuada.

Porém, de forma inesperada, a porta da sala se abriu num estrondo, Yukishiro levantou o rosto e, com uma expressão contrariada, saiu de cima de Kaoru. A jovem, cobriu-se com a blusa, que o noivo havia tirado dela, e arregalou os olhos ao fitar Yahico, parado a porta, com os punhos fechados e a expressão séria, demonstrando uma raiva descontrolável.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – o garoto gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Yahico...- antes que pudesse terminar, Kaoru foi interrompida pelo noivo.

- O que você acha que estava acontecendo aqui, pirralho? 

- Como você ousa encostar na minha irmã?!!

- "Como eu ouso?" Não seja estúpido!! Ela é minha noiva!! Encosto nela quantas vezes quiser!!!

- Ora seu... eu acabo com você!!! Meu pai pode não estar mais aqui, mas eu ainda sou homem para defender a minha irmã!!!

Enishi riu de forma debochada e, propositadamente alto, para irritar o garoto.

- Você? Homem para defender a sua irmã? Faz-me rir!!

Kaoru assistia a tudo meio que petrificada, mas quando percebeu que Yahico pularia no pescoço de Enishi e este, com certeza não ficaria apenas tentando se defender, resolveu agir.

- Já chega!!! Vocês dois parem agora!!! Yahico, suba já para o seu quarto!!

Ele fitou a jovem de maneira surpresa enquanto Enishi, sorria satisfeito.

- Mas como? Kaoru.. eu estava te defendendo...

- Eu não preciso que me defenda do meu próprio noivo!! Papai ficaria muito envergonhado se soubesse destas suas atitudes, mocinho!

A jovem sentiu doer o seu coração ao perceber que, no fundo do olhar do irmão, podia se ver muita dor e tristeza, devido ao que ela acabara de pronunciar...as lágrimas começaram a escorrer no rosto de ambos.

- Sabe do que eu acho que ele sentiria mais vergonha? De ter uma filha que se deixa manipular , como uma bonequinha marionete, sem vontade própria alguma!! – ele correu escada acima, em direção ao seu quarto.

- Yahico!! Yahico espere!!- Ela subiu atrás do irmão.

Enishi cruzou os braços e bufou, impacientemente. Justo agora que tinha quase conseguido dobrar a noiva, tinha que aparecer aquele pirralho idiota?!

- É.. com licença, senhorYukishiro..

Ele se virou e notou uma garotinha parada a porta com o olhar meio assustado, meio envergonhado.

- E você, quem é? – Perguntou de forma fria.

- Eu.. sou uma amiga do Yahico do colégio...- Tsubame suava frio depois de presenciar toda aquela situação.

Enishi sorriu falsamente.

- Há, claro!!! Coleguinha do Yahico, né? Entre, por favor!! Não se impressione com o que acabou de ver.. briga entre irmãos, sabe?

A jovem acenou com a cabeça e entrou, ainda meio receosa indo se sentar no sofá. Enishi colocou as mãos no bolso do terno e encostou-se na parede. Agora, além de ter que conquistar Kaoru, teria que conquistar aquele imbecil do irmão dela!!! Mas que coisa!!! Ter que aturar crianças inúteis como ele e aquela menininha!!!

  
  


********************************************************************************

Kaoru suspirou tristemente.

- E foi isso que aconteceu, Misao...

A jovem amiga, não se conteve e começou a rir, irritando Kaoru.

- Ei! Não é para rir não viu? A situação é séria!!

- Desculpe, Kaoru, mas é que é tão fácil perceber.. 

- Perceber? Perceber o quê? 

- Que o Yahico está com ciúmes da sua querida Onii-san!!

- Claro que não!! O Yahico nunca teve ciúmes de mim!!

- É.. isso até vocês perderem... –Misao parou o riso instantaneamente e sentiu remorso em continuar – você sabe..

- Sim, eu sei.. – A moça do rabo de cavalo fitava um ponto qualquer, para não começar a chorar. – Pode até ser, mas..

- Mas..

- Ele vive falando no.. você sabe!!

Misao respirou fundo e rodou os olhos.

- No Himura, você quer dizer..

- Não precisa falar o nome dele – Kaoru recriminava a amiga, como se ela tivesse pronunciado algo profano ou impuro.

A jovem mocinha se aproximou da outra, que até agora se mostrava sentada ao parapeito da janela. Misao chegou-se e delicadamente, segurou uma das mãos da amiga entre as suas, tentando passar confiança.

- Kaoru, você tem parar com essa obsessão pelo Himura – ela mirava a amiga com um misto de pena e misericórdia.

- E quem disse que eu ainda penso naquele baka?! – ela não havia gostado nada daquele olhar de piedade e muito menos de ver que, pela afirmação da colega, os seus sentimentos continuavam a ser transparentes, como água cristalina, através de seus lindos orbes azuis.

- Você não precisa mentir pra mim e sabe disso – Misao cruzou as mãos no peito – além do mais, mesmo que eu não te conhecesse tão bem quanto conheço, poderia adivinhar que você ainda pensa nele. Tem que parar de temê-lo, como se ele fosse tão sagrado ou asqueroso ao ponto de não conseguir pronunciar e nem sequer ouvir o nome Himura.

A verdade era que só de ouvir o nome Himura, ela já sentia calafrios por todo o corpo. Era como se uma ninfa, daquelas da mitologia grega, lhe soprasse a nuca, causando-lhe sensações indescritivelmente boas, misturadas a um medo latente, no exato momento em que a sonoridade do nome dele lhe tocava os tímpanos. Ela sentia o coração acelerar como tinha sentido na primeira vez que o viu, descompassado e rápido, muito rápido. E, como as coisas iam, parecia que se sentiria assim pelo resto de sua vida.

Todas essas lembranças lhe inundaram os olhos de saudades, fechando-lhe a garganta e acelerando a respiração de modo tão desigual, que a impedia de conseguir falar ou até de respirar naturalmente. Logo, Kaoru estava aos prantos. Se abraçou aos joelhos, tentando assim buscar as forças para cessar semelhante dor.

Misao se arrependeu de mencionar o assunto, mas sabia que, se não fosse ela a fazer Kaoru esquecer Himura, ninguém mais o faria.

- Sshhhh... não precisa chorar assim.. – Misao abraçou a amiga, lhe fazendo um cafuné na cabeça.

- Não, sou eu que peço desculpas – ela ainda tinha soluços fortes misturados a voz . Mesmo assim forçou um sorriso fraco e enxugou as lágrimas – Olha que cena que estou fazendo? E eu que tinha vindo para lhe ajudar com os preparativos do casamento. 

Misao ignorou o comentário da amiga e olhou-a bem nos olhos.

- Você ainda gosta muito dele, né?

Kaoru mordeu os lábios levemente, para não sucumbir a imensa vontade de chorar novamente.

Apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça. 

Misao lhe sorriu de forma doce.

- Mas sabe também que o Yukishiro a ama e muito, não sabe?

A jovem chorosa abriu um imenso "hoo" de espanto e ficou a observar Misao com os olhos arregalados, enquanto que a noiva, se levantava indo olhar-se no espelho.

- Então case-se com ele. Ele lhe fará muito feliz com toda a certeza. 

- Mas e quanto ao Ken...- Kaoru ainda ao parapeito, tinha uma carinha interrogativa, mas Misao impediu-a de continuar com a pergunta.

- Kaoru, certos amores não são feitos para ser, por mais que se queira... Aprender a amar, ás vezes é necessário.

- Assim como você aprendeu a amar Aoshi?

- Não – ela sorriu docemente mais para si mesma, por se lembrar do noivo. – no nosso caso, eu sempre soube que era amor, vindo tanto de mim quanto dele. Talvez um bocado maior de mim, é verdade, mais com certeza, ele também sempre sentiu o mesmo. Eu esperaria por ele toda a vida.

Misao voltou a mirar Kaoru.

- Daí você me perguntaria por quê é diferente entre você e o Kenshin... mas eu, infelizmente, só posso te responder com outra pergunta: Sente que o amor dele ainda é verdadeiro?

Kaoru sentiu a dúvida bater-lhe o coração... por mais que não quisesse admitir, ela não tinha a resposta _sim_ para aquela pergunta. Ela não sabia.

- Case-se com Yukishiro e aprenda a amá-lo. Você será tão feliz como se estivesse casada com o Himura. – Fez-se silêncio no quarto por instantes – E vamos parar com essa conversa e falar de coisas alegres, como por exemplo, o kimono que você usará no meu casamento...

Misao voltou a falar de forma descontrolada e sem pausa, como era geralmente, e Kaoru se perguntava como sua amiga podia parecer tão tagarela e infantil e, ao mesmo tempo, tão madura, tão cheia de si e conhecedora do amor.. muito mais do que ela própria... sentia uma pontinha de inveja dela, afinal, a amiga havia conquistado o amor do homem com o qual sonhara...hum.. conquistado não, porque, Aoshi, por detrás de toda aquela cortina fria e impenetrável, amava intensamente a noiva...por quê com ela e Kenshin não podia ser da mesma forma?

-Misao – Kaoru interrompeu a amiga – Obrigada, por tudo!! Desejo que seja muito feliz. - ela dizia mirando a noiva, enquanto se levantava e lhe apertava as mãos , como as suas tinham sido apertadas há minutos atrás.

Misao sorriu em agradecimento.

  
  
*************************************************************************

- Ai! Não precisa apertar tanto! 

- Eu aperto o quanto achar que devo apertar, Tori Atama!! – Megumi tinha uma expressão nada feliz no rosto, vendo Sano reclamar daquela maneira. Quem era ele, afinal, para falar alguma coisa, depois de aparecer quatro vezes na mesma semana, com a mesma mão direita estourada ?! Além de lhe dar um enorme trabalho!! 

A enfermaria se tornou silenciosa por alguns instantes, assustando os prisioneiros que esperavam ser tratados no corredor. Geralmente, quando Sano ia ao consultório, com o punho todo ensangüentado, os dois começavam a discutir assim que se viam.. então, Megumi puxava o lutador pelo punho, fazendo-o gritar de dor, e o arrastava para dentro da sala, batendo a porta. Depois podia ouvir-se duas vozes, nervosas e alteradas, falando sem parar e ao mesmo tempo. Daí as coisas começavam a voar pela sala... tudo o que se pudesse imaginar, até cadeiras atravessavam os lados, desafiando as leis da gravidade.. 

- Pronto! Acabei! – ela se levantou retirando o lenço que prendia os espessos cabelos negros, utilizando-o para enxugar a testa suada. 

- Espero que você tenha feito direito desta vez! As faixas que você colocou da outra vez, não duraram nem os primeiros minutos da última luta.

- Ei! Eu sou médica! Não treinadora de luta livre! – Megumi fez uma careta.

- Realmente, você não dá mesmo pra ser treinadora, ô Farmácia!

Ela serrou o cenho e os punhos, espumando de raiva.

- Farmácia?!!! Farmácia?!! Repete se você tem coragem, Tori Atama, repete que eu não sirvo pra nada e você fica sem tratamento pelos próximos seis meses!!!

- Ei calma lá! – Sanosuke se levantou de imediato. – Eu não quis dizer isso.. você sabe, né, Farmáci...digo, Megumi...

Ela olhou-o com um olhar de desprezo, cruzou os braços e, do nada, sorriu diabolicamente. 

- Pelo menos não sou eu que dependo do Kenshinzinho pra me ver livre das enrascadas que me meto.

- Por acaso você não está falando de mim, não, né? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. 

- Deixa eu ver – ela colocou o dedo indicador na ponta do queixo como se estivesse pensando em algo muito complexo – quem mais seria idiota de arrumar briga toda a semana, se não tivesse um amigo que o livrasse sempre das punições? Realmente, acho que nem você seria tão estúpido dessa maneira..

Agora fora a vez de Sanosuke ficar vermelho de raiva.

- Eu nunca precisei do Kenshin pra nada!!! Sempre resolvi os meus rolos sem depender de ninguém, ouviu bem?!!!!! NINGUÉM!!!!! Se o Kenshin tem ou não as costas quentes com o delegado Uramura, isso não me interessa! Porque mesmo que seja verdade, o Kenshin nunca usaria de tal ajuda, levando vantagem sobre os outros!!! Você sabe disso!!

- Ei, ei!! Calma aí! Também não precisa ficar tão ofendido! Eu sei muito bem que você não é peso morto pro Kenshinzinho.. era brincadeirinha... além do que, vocês _dois_ tem as costas quentes.. ou acha que um preso comum que destrói o refeitório uma vez por mês, não pega no mínimo, uma semana de solitária? Mesmo se tendo um amigo aqui dentro...mas o que realmente me intriga é o caso do Kenshin. Por que alguém como ele, viria para na prisão?

Enquanto Megumi continuava a tagarelar sobre todas as _regalias_ que o lutador e Kenshin tinham, Sanosuke refletia em silêncio. Sabia que aquela Raposa não era boba, lógico que ela percebia que, tanto ele como Kenshin tinham tratamentos ás vezes, digamos, especiais. Mas o que ela ainda não sacava e ele muito menos, era por quê os dois tinham sido presos e nunca conseguiam com que o Tribunal fosse justo, se haviam se sacrificado tanto por aquele governo.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando..- Sano virou-se de costas.

- Lógico que o Kenshin deva ter tratamento diferenciado. Tão forte, inteligente e prestativo.. embora isso não combine mesmo com o fato dele estar aqui.. mas você? Por que um idiota como você teria regalias? – ela falava mais para si mesma, do que para o homem a sua frente

O lutador olhou meio atravessado para a médica. Mesmo tendo uma enorme vontade de responder umas poucas e boas, resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa, antes que Megumi descobrisse que ele e Kenshin trabalharam na organização secreta do governo. O ruivinho tinha razão em alguns pontos, o lutador não conseguia nunca guardar um segredo. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de um assunto que com certeza desconcertaria Megumi.

- Posso até ser um idiota.. mas pelo menos, nunca fui rejeitado por alguém que estivesse a fim.

Megumi mudou totalmente a expressão no momento em que ouviu aquilo. Seus olhos azuis se viram tristes.. com lágrimas escondidas, que queriam derramarem-se pela pele alva. __

- Droga! Peguei pesado demais! E agora?! 

Se aproximou dela, meio que temeroso e pousou suas fortes mãos no ombro da jovem, porém experiente doutora.

- Também não precisa fazer essa cara! Num lugar como esse, você acha que o Kenshin ia negar fogo pra uma mulher como você? E aposto que, se ainda não aconteceu, assim que acontecer, ele vai acabar te pedindo em casamento no final... sabe como o Kenshin é...

Ele nem sabia o que estava falando direito, mas Megumi ficou feliz em saber que o amigo se preocupava com ela. Virou de costas para rapidamente enxugar uma lágrima que teimou em escorrer pelo rosto.

- Você é um bom amigo, Tori Atama – encarou-o nos olhos antes de continuar – mas, mesmo depois de eu ter optado por estar ao lado dele aqui, ele ainda pensa naquela garota.

  
  


*************************************************************************

  
Sanosuke saiu apressado do consultório de Megumi. Kenshin havia entrado correndo lá, e havia mandado-o segui-lo.. agora os dois andavam rápido pelos corredores imensos de uma das alas do presídio e, se ele não se enganava, os corredores pintados de azul, como eram aqueles em que eles estavam agora, levavam em direção a parte administrativa. Andaram muito, como se não houvesse fim, desceram enormes escadas durante alguns minutos. Quando finalmente pararam, estavam diante de uma porta de aço, numa área que ele, pelo menos, nunca havia estado.

- O que é isso, Kenshin? Que lugar é esse afinal, cara?

Kenshin não se limitou a responder. Apenas abriu a porta.

A sala estava meio que na penumbra, mas Sano não deixou de perceber três silhuetas e rostos muito conhecidos. Arregalou os olhos ao notar, ao lado da figura do delegado Uramura, os senhores Hajime Saito e Shinomori Aoshi.

  
  
_Terá continuação_   
  
/...../   
**Lay Ayath: querida, eu agradeço mto pelo seu review!!! Foi o meu primeiro!!!! Eu fiquei muito feliz de recebê-lo!!!!!! Respondendo a sua pergunta, o Shishio talvez apareça sim, mas ainda não é certeza. A maioria dos outros personagens aparecerá com o tempo, e não são só esses que você viu no primeiro capítulo, eu ainda tenho que terminar de apresentar todos os outros personagens, portanto tem muito mais gente que vem por aí!!!   
Madam Spooky: Oiê, Spooky!!!! Eu agradeço muito pela paciência comigo e queria dizer que você é muito legal e muito fofa!!!! Fiquei feliz pela minha chantagem ter funcionado ^.^...hehehe Viu só? Você e a Chibi atualizaram e isso me deixa imensamente feliz!!!!! Acho que vou usar desta técnica mais vezes!!!!   
Primulla: Ah Pri!! Eu nem preciso dizer que a sua aprovação, é a coisa mais importante pra mim!! Eu nem tinha noção de como fazer as coisas e montar a fic.. você me ajudou em tudo!! Por isso essa fic também é um pouco sua!!! Muito obrigada!!!!   
Anna Lenox: Anna, minha amiguinha fofa!!! Eu tô devendo a atenção que a sua maravilhosa fic merece. U.U mil desculpas... eu preciso me reorganizar porque quero continuar sendo a sua pre-reader oficial!!!! Eu prometo que o próximo capítulo de "Entre a Cruz e a Espada", eu reviso e ninguém tasca!!!   
Rafa Himura: ai,ai,ai.. nem tenho palavras pra descrever como fiquei feliz ao ler o seu review, Rafinha (posso te chamar assim?), eu ainda não tive tempo de ler a sua fic, mas tenho certeza de que você é uma grande escritora a ser descoberta, pois já ouvi elogios ao seu respeito ^.^ Prometo arrumar um tempinho e conhecer o seu trabalho!! Muito obrigada por conhecer e opinar o meu!!!!   
  
Oi Gente!!!!!! U.U Eu sinto muito mesmo!!! Sei que houve algumas pessoas que mandaram reviews e eu agradeço imensamente a elas!!!! Mas a verdade é que eu realmente estive sem tempo ultimamente!!! Essa porcaria de terceiro ano, somada ao cursinho tem me deixado meio biruta @__@   
Fora que eu, como grande entendedora de inglês e das regras do FF.net, demorei mto até entender certos macetes ^ . ^'   
Mas vamos ao capítulo... eu sei que estou sendo meio má... certo, certo.. bem má. Mas também, se eu não coloco uma "deixa" no final, quem disse que vocês lêem depois?!! ^ . ^Hehehe.. Mas realmente, eu deixei esse finalzinho, digamos, mais curioso, para entrarmos na história de fato. No próximo capítulo, eu encaminharei os focos principais da fic, (espero eu que assim seja!) satisfazendo a vontade da Spooky, que tá doida pra saber sobre os planos do Enishi.   
As coisas vão começar de fato!!! E prometo atualizar mais rápido!!!!   
Agradeço novamente a paciência que vocês que leram, tiveram com essa escritora biruta e novata!!! Oro! O.o   
Ah!! Mas é claro que reviews também são bem-vindos.. pois, como já disse a grande Hana Himura, ( que anda sumida, para o meu total desespero e tristeza ? ) os reviews nos ajudam a escrever e a postar mais rápido, mesmo que estejamos atolados...o que é, infelizmente o meu caso .   
Valeu gentem e até a próxima!! **


	3. De volta para o passado parte I

**A Espada do Coração**

**Cap. 3 - De volta para o passado - parte I**

_Este capítulo está sendo especilamente dedicado para a minha grande amiga e revisora Primulla, que faz aninhos hoje! Acho que esse foi um dos motivos que me fez tirar as idéias do armário e postar logo a fic! Pri, queria desejar a maior felicidade do mundo para você! Boa sorte no concurso, muita paz e muito maior que você merece!_

Sanosuke olhava meio que petrificado para o grupo à sua frente. Mais que diabos era aquilo afinal?!!! Uma baita escuridão, numa sala desconhecida, com os tipos mais estranhos que ele conhecia?!!

A coisa ficou mais complicada, quando a pesada porta de aço se fechou, acabando com a única e fraca fonte de luz que vinha de uma das lâmpadas do corredor.

Imediatamente, o lutador posicionou-se para uma eventual disputa, jogando os ombros largos para trás e flexionando os braços na altura do peito, ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava os punhos de tal maneira, que chegava a estalar os dedos.

Porém, ao invés de receber algum tipo de ataque surpresa, viu acender-se uma espécie de lampião no centro de uma pequena mesa, fazendo-o tampar os olhos para impedir que a forte luminosidade instantânea lhe cegasse os olhos. Quando finalmente acostumou-se com aquilo, observou atentamente o cenário a sua frente; a porcaria da penumbra não o enganara, ele estava correto.

A uma pequena distância, se encontrava o delegado Uramura, com o seu usual uniforme azul-marinho, bordado com o brasão da polícia japonesa local, bem colocado ao lado direito do peito; um pouco mais a frente, encostado a um velho tonel de alumínio, encontrava-se Shinomori Aoshi. A figura daquele homem imponente não mudara nada desde a última vez em que o vira...tinha sido já há algum tempo...

- É.. quando eu fui preso e ele não! – Sano pensava enquanto dirigia um olhar mortal em direção ao homem. Este porém, não se dava nem ao trabalho de notar que estava sendo observado, continuava com os braços cruzados e a cabeça meio que baixa.

Mas seus olhos se fixaram em alguém em especial: Saitou Hajime. Só de olhá-lo, Sano rangia os dentes como um cão raivoso. Principalmente depois de perceber que, enquanto o policial ajeitava as luvas brancas do seu uniforme de subdelegado da divisão de Tókio, dirigia-lhe um olhar de desprezo misturado a um enigmático sorriso sarcástico que ele conhecia bem.

- Surpreso Sagara? – Saitou perguntou com o tom mais debochante possível.

O lutador não precisou ouvir mais nada. Ele já tinha um pavio meio que curto, ou melhor, curtíssimo, principalmente quando se tratava de Saitou. Logo partiu pra cima do subdelegado, lhe segurando o colarinho com a mão esquerda.

- Seu idiota!! Eu vou acabar com você!!! Seu maldito traíra!!!!

Com exceção do delegado Uramura, que demonstrou claramente a sua apreensão com a atitude de Sanosuke, os demais, inclusive Saitou, permaneciam inalterados.

- Só mesmo um idiota como você, Battousai, para acreditar que esse inútil seria de alguma utilidade para nós. – o delegado não resistiu e um pequeno sorriso irônico surgiu no canto de seus lábios

- Ora seu...!!!!! – Sano espumava de raiva e puxava ainda mais o colarinho de Saitou, diante daquelas pequenas provocações.

Não dando-se por satisfeito com a forma em que a situação se encontrava, Saitou continuava a observar o lutador de forma desprezível e com um certo brilho de satisfação no olhar.

- É só isso que consegue fazer Sagara? Realmente, você sempre me surpreende com a sua capacidade em ser incompetente.

Sano não esperou mais nada. O sangue que já tinha subido a cabeça, pareceu explodir no cérebro do lutador e, com toda a força que possuía, desferiu um belo soco na cara do policial. Saitou iria parar direto na parede, se não fosse pela grande agilidade que possuía. Ao invés disso, ele apenas desequilibrou-se um pouco, como se aquele tremendo soco não fosse mais do que um empurrão. Nada se notaria, se não fosse pelo sangue que escorria do seu nariz.

- Acabo de comprovar que você é totalmente inútil....e eu que pensei que ainda tivesse alguma espécie de força física.. – Saitou aumentou o sorriso sarcástico – que estupidez a minha.

Sanosuke, logicamente não esperaria por mais insultos para começar a socar o policial. Mesmo no fundo, sabendo que nunca conseguiria vencê-lo, a certeza de ter sido feito de idiota, o fazia sentir tanta raiva.. raiva de si mesmo, raiva de todos aqueles traidores...raiva...

- Sano..

- _Kenshin!!!!_ – raiva de Kenshin!!!! Muita raiva do seu melhor amigo estar fazendo uma coisa que ele jamais pensou que faria.

Kenshin se aproximara, chamando-o, e segurara o punho do lutador, impedindo-o de continuar com aquela loucura. Ele sabia que Saitou conseguia se defender sozinho, mas um "Clube da Luta" não era a intenção daquela reunião.

Sano, por sua vez, não pensou duas vezes. Virou-se na direção do amigo e, com uma expressão raivosa, descarregou no ruivo o soco que daria em Saitou.

Kenshin, ao contrário de Saitou, voou aquela pequena carinha de "oro" espantada, ele não esperava por tal reação. Apesar de tudo, sorriu ao perceber ter certeza de uma coisa, Sano não era fraco como afirmara o policial. Ele era forte, muito forte.

- Não se aproxime de mim seu filho da mãe, desgraçado!!!!! Você é como todos eles, um traidor, como cada um deles!

- Sagara, faça o favor de se acalmar. – A voz de Shinomori soava fria e quase imperceptível na penumbra fria e meio que assustadora da sala de portas de aço. Ele não via-se incomodado com aqueles tipos de conflitos inúteis, porém, o tempo urgia, e continuar com aquela pequena situação ridícula não levaria a nada. Além do mais, ele não era homem de desperdiçar seu tempo com coisas tão idiotas.

- Acho que você poderá descontar mais tarde toda essa raiva no Himura ali, que foi quem provocou essa sua raiva exaltada. – pela primeira vez, Aoshi levantou o rosto, mirando o lutador enlouquecido. – Por hora, não acha que seria mais interessante ouvir o que temos a dizer, ao invés de agir como o primata que é?

Sano estreitou os olhos em Shinomori. Ele era mesmo um maldito pretensioso, mas talvez, pudesse estar certo. Sano observou Saitou a sua frente, acendendo o seu usual cigarro e Kenshin nos fundos da sala, levantando-se enquanto sacudia a cabeça dolorida, voltando-se em seguida para Aoshi:

- Certo. Comecem logo a desembuchar o que têm pra dizer. – Sano relaxou um instante, mas ainda assim continuava alerta. Ele poderia até permitir que eles falassem, antes que socasse todo mudo, mas num lugar cheio de traidores, tudo era possível.

- A forma como lida em situações como estas é realmente admirável, senhor Shinomori. – observava Uramura, após soltar um suspiro aliviado, vendo que o agente soubera controlar bem o explosivo Sanosuke. Indiferente a isto, Aoshi cruzou novamente os braços e apenas meneou com a cabeça em direção a Kenshin.

- Acho que o Himura pode começar a dizer.

Sano deixou escapar um "humph!" e franziu as sobrancelhas. Além de apreensivo, ele estava muito magoado com Kenshin. Considerava-o seu grande e melhor amigo e de repente, descobrir que ele estava do lado de pessoas como Saitou Hajime não lhe agradava nem um pouco, pelo contrário, mostrara-lhe novamente como ninguém era de confiança.

- Prefiro que qualquer outro idiota comece a falar. – continuou, soando irônico – algum traidor que eu conheça bem, de preferência...

- Nenhum de nós é traidor, Sano. – o ruivinho sentenciou, se aproximando da mesa e sendo assim iluminado pelo lampião.

Sanosuke imediatamente se virou na direção do amigo, explodindo de raiva:

- Como nenhum de vocês é um traidor, Kenshin, como?!!! Há! Era só o que me faltava! Olha, se vocês querem que eu acredite em qualquer merd que vocês tem pra dizer, pelo menos digam algo que faça sentido!!! Como acham que eu acreditaria que aquele ali – ele apontava na direção de Saito – não é um traidor?!! E você Kenshin?!!! E você!!!? O pior de todos eles!!!

- Por favor Sanosuke, se acalme!! – Kenshin soou entre ríspido e impaciente. Se continuasse a "dar corda" para o amigo, aquilo não terminaria nunca. – Quero que escute-nos antes de julgar. Eu sei que parece impossível de acreditar , mas garanto a você que nenhum de nós é um traidor. Pelo contrário, todos nós, inclusive você, continuamos na missão das fragatas de Tókio.

- O quê!!!? – foi tudo o que Sanosuke conseguiu dizer depois de tal revelação.

Yukishiro Enishi observava o relatório médico que chegara há algumas horas jogado na sua mesa. Na sua mão esquerda, ele brincava com uma daquelas bolinhas fisioterápicas, enquanto balançava levemente a cadeira rotativa, mantendo um olhar perdido num rosto tenso.

Gein entrou sem bater, reparando na expressão perdida do sócio. Pigarreou para que Enishi percebesse sua presença. Ele subiu o olhar que mantinha baixo, agora apresentando uma expressão assassina por ter sido interrompido.

- O quê?! – sua voz soando fria e perigosa.

- O senhor Utada esteve aqui a pouco. Por que não o recebeu?

- Acho que estes tipos de assunto não são da sua conta, Gein. – mantinha um tom frio e impessoal.

Gein fechou os punhos raivoso. Yukishiro era um maldito, com aquela expressão de superioridade. Quem ele pensava que era para repeli-lo dos negócios?

- É claro que são da minha conta. Eu também sou sócio dessa porcaria, ela também é minha!!!!

Enishi se levantou e bufou impaciente, continuando a manipular a pequena bolinha de borracha em suas mãos.

- Sócio minoritário, você quer dizer. Sócio minoritário como todos os outros. Todos vocês juntos só possuem 5% das ações da empresa, Gein.

Gein quebraria a cara daquele moleque pretensioso, se pudesse. Porém, além da idade, sabia que o "moleque" era mestre na arte do Watoujutsu. Mas tudo bem, porque ele também era um homem astuto, tinha seus trunfos guardados na manga.

- Mas eu sou o único que sabe quais são os seus reais planos. Além do mais, não é só do meu interesse que o senhor Utada compre as empresas Kamyia. Que eu saiba, você é o maior interessado nisto. Não se esqueça que, para que o que planeja se realize, precisa vender a empresa antes do seu casamento, ou a noiva poderá contestar a venda, já que, se tornando a senhora Yukishiro, terá uma procuração para os negócios.

- Não sou nenhum idiota. Sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer. Além do mais, Kaoru nunca teve interesses em negócios. Até os do próprio pai ela rejeita, ou acha que ele deixou tudo em minhas mãos por que? – Enishi franziu um pouco a testa, perturbado em ter que explicar tudo aquilo. – Como você é inútil, Gein!

- Mas então por que conceder uma procuração dos negócios a ela, se a própria não se interessa por eles? Por que simplesmente não vende a empresa do pai e nem comunica nada? Garanto que ela nem notaria. – o senhor tentava argumentar, sentindo-se assim menos "ingênuo" com relação a tudo que Enishi falara.

- Há uma cláusula no testamento do velho. O Kamyia deixou bem claro que, para comandar os negócios da família dele, eu precisaria fazer com que Kaoru tivesse participação ativa neles, além de me casar com ela com comunhão de bens, é claro.

- Você não tinha me falado desse pequeno detalhe do testamento.

- Eu não devo explicação nenhuma da minha vida a você – Enishi se sentou novamente, continuando a apertar a bolinha de borracha com mais força. Demonstrava claramente a sua irritação e impaciência.

Gein, por outro lado, não se incomodou com isso. Ele sabia lidar bem com Yukishiro, o conhecia suficiente para perceber que era uma fonte importante para o rapaz, não podia ser descartado com facilidade.

- Bom, sabendo de tudo isso, você realmente devia ter recebido o senhor Utada. Ele ofereceu a melhor oferta pelas empresas e talvez o percamos pela sua falta de tato. O que aconteceu com você, Enishi? Por acaso está perdendo a agilidade com os negócios, depois que conseguiu enjaular o Battousai ? – Gein abriu um sorriso debochado, tentando alfinetar o jovem a sua frente.

- Novamente você faz perguntas inúteis sobre o que não é da sua conta. Saia! Sua simples presença me incomoda. – Enishi girou-se na cadeira, ficando de costas para Gein e mirando o seu belo jardim oriental. O jardim feito por Tomoe.

Gein franziu a testa. Enishi parecia nem ter notado que ele mencionara "Battousai". Pior, nem havia notado que ele o tinha inferiorizado diante de Himura. Algo estava errado. Passou a observar a mesa de mogno, com muitos papéis e contratos espalhados sobre ela. Fixou os olhos em um envelope pardo, com um papel impresso meio que colocado no envelope. Percebeu então o logotipo de uma clínica psiquiatra muito conhecida de Hokaido.

O que era aquilo? Pegou o papel nas mãos enluvadas e arregalou levemente os olhos depois de ler o que lhe pareceu um pequeno relatório.

- Eu pensei que sua irmã estivesse morta.

Enishi parou os movimentos da mão esquerda por instantes. O choque que lhe percorreu a espinha não foi causado pelas palavras do sócio. Mas sim, os pensamentos sobre a irmã que explodiram nele. Voltou a controlar-se, mesmo na frente de Gein, não era bom demonstrar fraquezas sentimentais estúpidas.

- Isso chegou hoje de Hokaido.

- É, isso eu percebi.

O jovem voltou-se para o sócio com a expressão fria de sempre.

- E então por quê continua com essa cara de idiota?

Gein franziu a testa em total desagrado.

- Não seja estúpido, Enishi. O que essa moça aqui tem a ver com a Tomoe? – Ele apontava para uma pequena foto 3x4 colada no canto esquerdo do relatório, de uma jovem pálida, porém bela e muito semelhante a Yukishiro Tomoe.

- Não leu o que está escrito aí? Pois então, é exatamente isso.

- Você quer dizer que esse sanatório está alegando que esta é a Tomoe, a sua irmã?

- Eu acredito que você saiba ler, Gein.

Enishi mantinha-se em silêncio. E isso denotava o quanto ele estava perturbado, apesar de não demonstrar nenhuma insegurança quando falava, ele só se calava desta maneira quando estava perdido, sem respostas.

- Eles só podem estar loucos. O Battousai matou a sua irmã.

Uma veia saltou na têmpora de Enishi, enquanto uma expressão assassina brotava em seu rosto. Odiava lembrar-se da morte de Tomoe, apenas tinha que manter vivo o ódio. Isso o ajudava a não fraquejar diante de sua Justiça dos Homens contra Battousai. Mas agora, aquele maldito relatório, dizendo que aquela moça podia ser sua irmã. Isso rodava e rodava na cabeça do empresário, mas nada fazia sentido, nada.

- Quanto tempo mais você vai ficar aí pensando? – Gein sabia o quanto tudo aquilo afetava o sócio de forma insana. Mas ele precisava trazê-lo para a realidade, antes que enlouquecesse e colocasse tudo a perder. – Você não vai fazer nada com relação a isso?

Enishi suspirou.

- Vou para Hokaido.

Sanosuke continuava a olhar meio desconfiado para os homens a sua frente. Mas que diabos de história mais louca era aquela?! Aquilo tudo era invenção, tinha que ser...porém, Kenshin jamais mentira pra ele, sempre fora um amigo sincero, demonstrando que confiava no lutador. Será que ele poderia confiar no ruivo agora?

- Então nós ainda fazemos parte da Divisão Especial da Polícia Japonesa? – ele perguntou abruptamente, enquanto Kenshin acenou um "sim" com a cabeça. – Mas eu suponho que membros dela, não deveriam ser presos não? E, no entanto, já faz dois anos que nós fomos enjaulados, Kenshin, dois anos!!!!

Sanosuke esmurrou a mesa, provocando um eco estrondoso nos corredores subterrâneos do prédio. Ele não se deixaria ser enganado tão facilmente, mostraria isso a eles.

- Sano, essa é a parte mais difícil a ser explicada. Eu só consegui juntar os fatos hoje, as coisas não faziam sentido, até me encontrar com Saitou, logo após ele aparecer lá no pátio interno.

- Você conversou com esse aí? – Sano apontava para o policial como se ele fosse uma espécie perigosa e nociva. – e por que você não me chamou?

- Porque você é um inútil que só iria atrapalhar. Além do quê, você estava na enfermaria sendo tratado pela Takani Megumi, por se meter em mais uma luta idiota, Sagara.– Saitou resolvera intrometer-se, visto que Battousai estava se saindo muito lento e, numa situação como esta, perda de tempo era algo que ele não admitiria, ainda mais com um ser insignificante como aquele lutador.

- Isso não importa agora, Saitou. – Kenshin dizia, enquanto tentava evitar mais uma discussão, visto que Sanosuke já estava partindo pra cima de Saitou novamente. – o importante é explicar tudo, já que a nova parte da missão será posta em prática na próxima semana.

- O quê? Como assim, posta em prática na semana que vem?

- O que ele quer dizer, Tori Atama, é que a missão sobre as fragatas de Tókio trouxe muito mais à tona do que esperávamos. Por trás de Shishio Makoto, havia algo, ou melhor alguém, muito mais interessante aos olhos do governo.

- Como assim? Vocês querem dizer que, além daquele maluco do Shishio querendo dominar o Japão, existia outro e ainda mais louco que ele? Caramba! E quem é o novo doente?

- Yukishiro. Enishi Yukishiro. – Kenshin respondeu meio que atordoado e pensativo, relembrando-se de um dia que com certeza era inesquecível:

- Central! Central! Agente1868, no convés 4 preciso de reforços! Repito, preciso de reforços!!

Kenshin chamava pelo radio inutilmente. O pequeno aparelho parecia estar danificado depois que dois navios das fragatas haviam ido literalmente pelos ares. Shishio Makoto havia sido muito esperto, armando um belo plano para receber os seus "convidados". Droga! Eles deveriam ter desconfiado que seria muita sorte ter todas as fragatas reunidas na baía. Aquelas explosões surpresas acabaram por desmantelar toda a organização policial. O ruivo conseguira se safar a muito custo, caindo no mar e nadando até um dos navios. Ele tinha a ligeira impressão de que Shishio estaria esperando por ele, aonde quer que ele fosse.

Agora lá estava ele, no depósito de um dos navios. Levantou-se com todo o cuidado de observar se havia mais alguém no compartimento. Quando certificou-se de que era o único ali, reparou nas imensas caixas de madeira fechadas que se amontoavam por toda a parte.

- Mas o que é isto tudo? – o investigador se perguntava, enquanto tentava encontrar algo para abrir uma daquelas caixas. Avistou um enorme gancho preso a uma corda grossa no canto do depósito. Com muito custo conseguiu estourar uma das partes laterais de uma delas que estava meio podre.

Ele franziu a testa ao reparar no que caíra pela abertura que havia feito. Armas?! De fato aquilo não deveria impressionar ninguém, visto que eles estavam travando uma "guerra", porém o que mais impressionava Kenshin era a qualidade delas. Metralhadoras de alta tecnologia, com silenciadores embutidos, miras com grande alcance e raios laser.

Ele abriu algumas outras caixas e confirmou o que já havia imaginado. Eram todas iguais, todas recheadas com o mesmo tipo de arma. Como haviam conseguido tudo aquilo? É claro que a Juppongatana, a organização de Shishio, tinha porte para bancar aquelas armas, mas a pergunta era o por quê de possuir tantas com tal tecnologia, sendo que eram apenas dez os principais companheiros dele naquela batalha. Shishio Makoto era um homem muito perspicaz, com certeza não daria aos seus soldados, armas de tal porte. Havia apenas uma resposta para aquilo tudo. Ele possuía um sócio e um sócio tão perigoso quanto ele...

- Surpreso, Battousai?

Kenshin virou-se devagar e observou a figura do homem que vinha aterrorizando Tókio nos últimos meses. Usava um quimono azul royal, cobrindo apenas o ombro direito, enquanto o lado esquerdo do dorso ficava exposto. Talvez ele preferisse aquele traje antiquado, pela confortabilidade que este oferecia, afinal, o corpo todo de Shishio era coberto por ataduras. Kenshin ouvira que ele havia sido queimado vivo por alguns homens do governo, uma espécie de queima de arquivo. Porém, ele conseguira sobreviver.

- Quem é o homem que está lhe ajudando nisto tudo, Shishio?

O homem abriu um sorriso largo. Seus olhos saltavam, talvez de raiva, talvez de satisfação por ter a sua frente o seu arque inimigo. Finalmente teria a chance de acertar as contas.

- Como sempre, você é um ótimo observador, Battousai. Oh me desculpe – forçava uma expressão de surpresa sarcástica. – eu não devo chamá-lo de Battousai. Agora você é Himura Kenshin, o serviçalzinho do governo. Sabe de uma coisa? Você jamais deveria ter sido o escolhido para aprender a técnica Batto, um idiota como você nunca irá utilizá-la no seu total potencial. O escolhido TINHA QUE TER SIDO EU !!!l

Shishio parecia que tinha pulado de um estado normal, para a insanidade completa em segundos. Kenshin podia sentir o ódio dirigido a ele, exalando dos poros daquele homem. Uma luta seria inevitável e o que ainda era pior, uma luta real, o que queria dizer que ele seria obrigado a explorar uma de suas habilidades que há muito ele não utilizava: a técnica com uma espada, um kendojutsu, o estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

- E como você acha que o General Yamagata o escolheria? O seu passado sujo, misturado aos corruptos do governo, jamais permitiria isso.

- O meu passado sujo, junto daqueles porcos, foi muito bem planejado. Todo direcionado para que eu fosse o único e último discípulo das técnicas Batto. Com elas, eu seria o mais forte, eu dominaria o Japão, dominaria o mundo!! Se não fosse você ter aparecido naquele maldito alistamento, os meus planos não teriam sido tão atrasados.

- Você quer dizer que ainda pretende..

- Isso mesmo, Battousai. Ou você acha que eu desistiria da conquista do Japão?

Ele era louco, completamente louco. Era essa a conclusão que Kenshin chegava e era isso que o preocupava. Ele tinha que ser detido.

- Você não se importa com as vidas que arrasou, não é? Não se importa com as famílias que separou, com a dor que causou com todos esses ataques?!! – Kenshin revoltava-se diante de tanta crueldade, diante de tanto terror.

- Os fracos morrem e os fortes sobrevivem. Se eles fosse úteis o suficiente, não teriam morrido nesta batalha.

Ambos respiravam ofegantes.. havia tanta tensão no ar, que era como se ela conseguisse pressionar os corpos dos dois homens, os deixando mais ansiosos. Porém, tanto um quanto o outro estavam acostumados com situações como estas. Eles sabiam muito bem lidar em ocasiões que envolviam a vida e a morte, foram treinados pra isso no exército, em uma divisão especial, destinada apenas aos mais hábeis e aos que possuíam um talento natural destacável.

Possuíam tantas semelhanças, mas uma diferença mortal: enquanto Kenshin se preocupava em aprender, aperfeiçoar-se e lutar pela vida de muitos, Shishio apenas queria se tornar o mais forte para realizar os seus desejos pessoais.. as técnicas Batto eram técnicas muito especiais dentro do Kenjutsu.. Apesar da época moderna e dos armamentos avançados, a habilidade com outros instrumentos que exigiam mais concentração e auto- controle, eram fundamentais para se tornar alguém admirável, capaz de sobreviver a qualquer tipo de batalha, em qualquer tipo de situação.

- Muito bem, Shishio. Acho que, infelizmente só há uma maneira de fazê-lo parar.- Kenshin retirou a arma que escondia nas costas, movimentando-se devagar, para que o adversário percebesse quais eram as suas intenções. Ele jogou-a longe, mostrando as mãos limpas. – Mas antes, preciso que me diga, quem é o seu sócio?

Shishio sorriu da maneira sarcástica de sempre.. Battousai era realmente muito observador e inteligente. Não era à toa que chegara à um cargo destes em tão pouco tempo. Merecia, com toda certeza, ser o Comandante Geral da Divisão Especial.

- Mas eu mereço mais, eu mereço o Japão – sussurrou apenas para si. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito enfaixado. – Muito bem, Battousai.. Você quer a informação, não quer? Então faça por merecer, me vença e a terá!

Kenshin sabia que não havia saída. Era preciso jogar o jogo dele, ao menos por enquanto. Logo mais, ele conseguiria o que lhe realmente interessava. Desconfiava que havia muito mais por detrás daquele homem, do que a polícia descobrira.

- Está certo então.

Shishio sorriu ainda. mais. Agora é que finalmente ficaria interessante.

- Soijirou, pode trazer o que eu lhe pedi. – Gritou por fim.

- Você quer dizer que nós vamos agir na festa de casamento do Aoshi? – Sano não entendia muito bem como Shinomori podia ser tão frio, a ponto de oferecer a própria cerimônia de casamento como cenário para uma missão.

- Isso mesmo, Tori Atama. – Saitou acendeu mais um cigarro, não se importando muito com o ranger dos dentes do lutador, quando ele pronunciou a expressão "Tori Atama".

- Eu e Aoshi estamos ligados diretamente com os negócios de Yukishiro. Depois de toda aquela confusão na baía para acabar com a organização de Shishio, nós nos passamos por agentes corruptos. Fizemos com que ele pensasse que tínhamos sido comprados por ele.

Sano deu um soquinho na mão, como se entendesse tudo agora.

- Eu sabia! Sabia que o fato de o Enishi estar na baía aquele dia não era coincidência. Ele deve ter comprado todo o sistema judicial para incriminar a nossa equipe de alguma forma. Por isso nós fomos presos.

- Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece. – Saitou espirou a fumaça que tragava do cigarro.

- Seu grande idiota!! É claro que eu sabia desde o início que o Enishi estava por trás de tudo. Só não entendia por quê apenas eu o Kenshin fomos presos e vocês não. Afinal, nós quatro formávamos a melhor equipe da Especial.

- Seria melhor se não houvesse você!

- Seu subdelegado de quinta categoria! – Sano já não agüentava mais aquelas indiretas diretas de Saitou. Quem ele pensava que era? – Pelo menos eu não abandono os meus colegas. Vocês deviam ter contado pra nós esse plano de fingir corrupção pro cabelinho branco. Por que deixaram que prendessem a gente?

- Por que você não sabe fingir nem para teatro infantil, Tori Atama. E o Himura ali – Saitou indicou o ruivo pensativo, com um menear de cabeça.- Não seria capaz de ver o seu grande amiguinho preso.

Aoshi segurou Sano, antes que a versão real do "Clube da Luta" fosse armada novamente.

- Ele tem razão, Sagara. E agora, não é hora para ser imaturo e desperdiçar tempo com coisas sem importância. Precisamos discutir tudo o que ocorrerá na próxima missão.

Sano respondeu um "humph" e soltou-se de Shinomori. Ele tentou transparecer mais segurança, mudando de assunto.

- E quanto a esse pintor de rodapé aí? – disse, indicando o delegado Uramura.

- Eu não sou nenhum pintor de rodapé, senhor Sagara. – o delegado respondeu ofendido.

Apesar de não ser tão baixo para os padrões japoneses, Uramura era bem menor do que todos na sala, com exceção de Kenshin, é lógico O.o

- Ele está aqui para nos figiar. Parece que a Polícia teme que passemos de verdade para o lado de Yukishiro.

Sano voltou-se para Aoshi de maneira divertida, depois daquela resposta séria.

- Certo, certo, quem seria louco em confiar em figuras como vocês né? Mas agora eu quero saber quem vai ser a triste figura que vai casar com você, hein, cubo de gelo? Por acaso não é a Garota Doninha, é? – Sano riu abertamente, pensando em como aquela menina incontrolável ficaria num vestido de noiva.

- Pelo menos ele tem alguém, Tori Atama. Não é como você, incompetente em todas as áreas. – Saitou resolveu alfinetar mais um pouco.

- O quê? Ah não vem com essa não! Eu sou muito capaz de arrumar alguém decente e não essas garotas doninhas e essas loucas que se casam com caras como vocês!

Tanto Saitou como Aoshi permaneciam inabaláveis.. era incrível como não deixavam que assuntos pessoais os atingissem.

- Falando nisso, eu acho que não preciso dizer que você e o Himura têm que aparecer acompanhados. Afinal, eu não armei um disfarce e tanto para você por tudo a perder.

- Seu maldito policial! Espera não estarmos mais trabalhando juntos! E eu acerto as minhas contas com você!

Aoshi ignorou as ameaças constantes de Sano e dirigiu um olhar gélido para o subdelegado, indicando a seriedade do que diria.

- Saitou, já pensou em como vai fazer para tirar os dois daqui e explicar para o Yukishiro?

- Não se preocupe. Já tive uma pequena conversa com ele, indicando que não me agradou nada a sentença do juiz em manter o Himura aqui. Tirá-los daqui não será difícil, já fiz contato com o meu pessoal do Ministério. E quanto ao Yukishiro..bem... – Saitou sorriu largo – não será difícil arrumar uma desculpa.. e nem precisa ser muito boa, já que ele já conseguiu o que mais queria, o casamento com a garota Kamyia.

- O quê?! – Kenshin pareceu acordar das suas memórias do passado, quando ouviu uma certa palavra mágica.

Terá continuação

__

Oi

**Digamos que esse capítulo demorou um pouquinho para sair . Eu sei que demorei, mas eu ando mesmo ocupada e não queria jogar qualquer coisa para os leitores...**

Apesar que não sei se ainda há alguém que leia essa maldita fic! Eu gosto dela, mas acho que está muito confusa, vocês não acham? Por favor, me digam! Quanto a estar muito parecida com o mangá, disso eu sei.. mas ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas e tudo isso vai mudar, eu prometo!

Bom, comentando o capítulo, diria que eu não estou menosprezando o Sano.. adoro ele de montão!! Mas o Saitou tem aquele jeito mesmo, impossível mudar ele...¬¬

Esse capítulo foi meio confuso, porque os fatos começaram a se desenrolarem .. talvez continue confuso até o próximo post, q eu espero, não demorar tanto! Mas eu tô mais animada, porque o romance vai entrar em ação e isso com certeza vai esquentar as coisas!

Bjinhos para vocês e até a próxima!

Agradecimentos:

Madam Spooky: Eu fico feliz que vc esteja gostando! E mto mais q vc tenha atualizado a fic da Herança. Eu estou devendo reviews pra TT. Essa minha vida louca tem me torturado bastante. Mas assim q eu tiver mais tempo eu posto um review!

Karol: Eu não sei se com esse capítulo vc conseguiu entender mais ou menos as coisas..ainda faltam uma explicações, mas eu fico feliz com o seu review. Muito obrigada!

Anna Lennox: Muito tempo q eu não falo com vc TT E nem consegui terminar de ler o seu fic...ai Meu Deus!!! Q correria! Eu preciso de mais 6 horas no meu dia! Mas adoro o seu trabalho e agradeço o review.

Pri: Vc é a amiga mais fofa desse mundo e q me ajuda em tudo! Mto obrigada por ouvir e ajudar essa louca aqui! Falando nisso, vc precisa desbloquear e continuar com as fics, tem um montão de gente esperando por elas! Inclusive eu! Feliz aniversário!

Chibi: Me sinto mto feliz pelo seu review e continue com todo esse gás com Reminiscências, essa sua fic realmente faz o meu queixoi cair .

Jenny-Ci: Fico mto feliz que tenha gostado. Essa coisa dos nomes, eu realmente preciso checar, mas falta tempo TT .Obrigada pela dica!


End file.
